The Party, With a Medieval Twist
by abbyl
Summary: Chapter 4 - Is something about to go horribly wrong?
1. Default Chapter

**The Party, With a Medieval Twist.**

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**A/N** - Please read and review

**Setting the Scene.**

Abby and Carter have been married for two years. They have no children as of yet. Susan is still happy with Chuck, and Cosmo is now three years old. Luka and Sam eventually got married after many complications in their relationship. They live happily together with Alex. Kerry decided to return to the ER and took back the position of Chief from Susan who had had enough. Pratt, Ray, Jake, Neela, and Morris all still work at the hospital. Gallant returned from Iraq and is living with Neela.

**Chapter one – The Invitation.**

It had been a busy day at County Cook, and the staff were relieved when they managed to curb the amount of patients waiting in the ER for treatment.

"Frank, you can scrub off the lady in two – she's gone to theatre" Susan shouted.

"Yeah, and the old guy in Exam one has discharged himself" Ray added.

Frank heaved himself away from his donuts and scrubbed the board.

"Hey Ray, didn't your guy have pneumonia?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, but he was worried about his cat"

"His cat? Gee Ray, you should have tried harder to keep him here. He was ninety"

"Yeah Ray, you could have offered to feed the cat !" Abby joined in.

"I'm not feeding some old guys cat. Its probably got fleas!"

"Well when he returns here on deaths door, he's yours" Susan stated.

"By the way guys, did you get our invites?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to thank you! Sounds good!" Abby said.

"Yeah, where is that place?" asked Ray.

"It's a castle, out of the town, we thought it was a good venue for a medieval party! Chuck can't wait. He's such a baby when it comes to his birthday"

"Carter's the same. He's actually working that night but he's trying to swing it so he can come for some of it" Abby replied.

"I hope he can. Ray, are you coming?"

"Yeah, definitely. Just got to find my costume!"

"Who else is coming Susan?" Abby asked.

"Neela, Jake, Luka, Sam, and a few friends of Chucks. Pratt, Morris, Gallant and Kerry are working"

"Sounds good. Its unfortunate that Kerry's not coming – she wouldn't need a costume!" Ray joked, unaware that the chief was standing behind him.

"RAY!"

Ray jumped, and looked around.

"Shouldn't you be with a patient?" Kerry shouted.

"Yeah, uh, just going chief, um, sorry"

At that moment Luka and Sam walked in holding hands. Everybody noted that they looked so happy.

"Hey guys, you look very happy!"

"We've just booked a holiday. We're taking Alex to Florida in July!"

"Wow that's lovely. He'll love it there!"

"Well he's been banging on about it for two years so we finally gave in" Sam said.

"Thanks for the invite Susan, we'll definitely be there" Luka said.

"That's ok guys, looking forward to it. Who's babysitting?"

"Alex is going over to a friends house that night" Sam replied.

"Kerry's on the warpath, you'd better dump your stuff and get moving!"

"Cheers Susan" Sam and Luka headed off into the lounge.

Susan glanced over at Abby who was having a heated argument on the phone.

"Carter, there's no such thing as a medieval bull! I am NOT going to the party dressed as a bloody animal. I'll speak to you later"

Abby hung up the phone and rolled her eyes at Susan.

"What's he done this time?"

"Well, the good news is he can come to the party, but he's gone and hired me a bull costume!"

"As in the animal!" Susan was suppressing a giggle.

"Yes, as in the animal. What was he thinking?"

"Are you sure he's not kidding?"

"He better be, for his sake. I'll ram him with the horns if not!"

Susan laughed at her friend. Life was good. Work was going great. She had enjoyed being chief, but had found the responsibility hard and she didn't have enough time for her son. This party was going to be great.


	2. Tales

**The Party, With a Medieval Twist.**

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing, apart from my own characters.

**A/N** - Thanks to my one reviewer, but i want more!

**Chapter 2 - Tales.**

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Carter asked as Abby walked through the door.

"Hello. Not too bad although Kerry was on her high horse as usual. Honestly, I could kill Susan for not staying as chief sometimes!"

"Ah never mind. I've got some food in for tonight, thought we could watch a movie or something"

"That sounds good, but first I want to see this costume you've got me"

"Oh, the bull"

"Carter, please tell me you're joking"

"Come this way and close your eyes"

Carter held Abby by her hands and carefully guided her towards the bedroom. He positioned her in front of the double bed where a beautiful dress lay.

"You can open your eyes"

Abby opened them and gasped.

"Carter, its beautiful. Where did you get it from?"

"My grandmother had some old dresses, and I found this one amongst them. I thought it looked medieval like"

"Oh it does, thank-you"

"Are you going to try it on?"

"No, I mean I would love to, but I want to wait until you're not here, then it will be a surprise on the party night!"

"Good idea, dinner?"

"Sounds lovely"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Luka, where did you put Alex's shirt?"

"Which one?"

"His football shirt, he wants to take it over to Nicks house tomorrow night"

"Well I washed it so it must be with the rest of the washing"

"You didn't put it in the machine did you?"

"Why?"

"Do you read labels? Its hand wash only. You better not have shrunk it, Alex will kill you"

"Well I don't know that do I? You have to tell me these things. I am Croatian!"

"Don't you dare pull out the Croatian card! Its not hard to read a washing label, however, you are a man so I suppose I shouldn't assume that"

"Have you found it yet?"

"No, Oh yeah, here it is. Well-done Luka, you've shrunk it"

"I'll buy him another one"

"Its not the same. Steve bought him this one and as much as I hate that man, Alex loves it"

"Well, hide it and we'll buy him an identical one"

"Are you going to put the ink stain into it, and the re-create the rip in the elbow?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But Alex is old enough, he'll understand. After all, he is a man!"

"Young man, true though"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Chuck, I'm home" Susan shouted.

"Hey honey, I've just put Cosmo down. I tried to wait for you but he got cranky"

"Oh shame, I'll kiss him goodnight quickly"

Susan walked into Cosmo's room and kissed the little boy on the cheek and softly ruffled his hair. She walked back out into the living room.

"How was your day?"

"Not bad, could have been worse, you?"

"Good. I took Cosmo to the park, our costumes were delivered today"

"Oooooh, where are they?"

"In our bedroom, they're fabulous!"

"Lots of people are coming from work. Luka, Sam, Carter, Abby have all said yes, and a few others are coming"

"I'm glad all the important people are coming. Its gonna be the best party ever!"

"It's a bit creepy that place, I hope nothing spooky happens!"

"I'm sure it won't, and if it does, it will add to the fun"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Up at Coleridge Castle, the party venue, the staff were getting the dining room ready for tomorrow nights party.

"I hope it goes well tomorrow night. The couple, Susan and Chuck seem very nice" said Sarah.

"Yeah well, pity it's a bad time of year" replied Tom.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's a tale that hundreds of years ago, a family lived here. They were known as 'The Burrbacks". One night, all of them died suddenly in the night. Nobody knew why or how they died. There's never been a party here on that night, but I've been here and things have happened"

"What sort of things?"

"Pots falling over by themselves, mirrors cracking"

"Shouldn't someone warn the couple?"

"Oh Sarah, you're so easy to wind up"

"So its not true"

"No!" Tom laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

So, is Tom telling the truth, or does something sinister happen every year at Coleridge castle? **REVIEW!**


	3. Ghosts in the Night

**The Party, With a Medieval Twist.**

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing, apart from my own characters

**A/N** - Thanks for the reviews, but i'd like a lot more

**Chapter 3 - Ghosts in the Night**

"I've just had a phone call from Mr Smythe at the creepy castle to say everything is ready for the party tonight" Chuck called out to Susan.

"Oh good – and stop calling it a creepy castle, you'll put people off!"

"What time is the babysitter coming?"

"She should be here in 10 minutes, but she's normally late"

"How's your costume looking?"

"It actually looks quite good, I never really thought dresses suited me, I love my black trousers far too much!"

"I love mine! You're gonna laugh at me!"

Susan walked out of her bedroom and saw Chuck posing.

"Oh its great! It was such a good idea getting a knights costume!"

"You look fabulous! It's a gorgeous dress"

"Yeah its lovely. Oh there's the door bell, that'll be the babysitter"

Susan answered the door and greeted Jane the babysitter.

"Hi Jane, Cosmo's all settled in bed, he should sleep through. We'll be back by one"

"Have a great time, and you both look………..very medieval!"

"Thanks!" Chuck and Susan replied together and walked out to the car.

**………………………………………………………………………………………….**

"Carter! Are you nearly ready?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm done. Shall we reveal?"

"Yes!"

Carter and Abby had been dressing separately to surprise each other with their costumes. Abby had a long peach dress with long sleeves and a corset style top part. Carter had leggings, a tunic and a medieval hat.

"Oh my God! Carter, you look great!"

"You look gorgeous! Fancy a bit of medieval 'fun' in the bedroom before we go!"

"Yes sire!"

**………………………………………………………………………………………….**

"LUKA! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE DONE THIS"

"Sam, calm down. I thought you said fancy dress"

"I said medieval fancy dress, as in the long dresses, knights, squires"

"But you look great, and I love my costume"

"Yeah because a cowboy and a milk maid really fit into that time period!"

"Look, everyone will think its funny"

"Yes well I'm gonna need a stiff drink when we get there. Did you book the taxi?"

"No, I didn't know I had to"

"LUK……"

"Joke, it should be here in a minute"

"Have you got a whip?"

"Why"

"Cos I want to hit you with it"

"Does that mean I'm forgiven!"

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

Up at the Castle, Sarah and Tom were putting the finishing touches to the medieval banquet hall.

"I love it when there are parties here. Its such a fun job" Sarah said.

"That's if we survive tonight"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes, you said it was a lie"

"Well, I should prepare you for a shock. Its…."

"Not a lie" Sarah trembled. She wasn't the strongest of characters.

"Fooled you again!" Tom started to laugh. His laughter faded when the room suddenly went cold.

"Why's it so cold?" Sarah asked

"I don't know"

"Is this another one of your jokes"

"I wish it was"

The cold wind gusted around and suddenly, there was a bang, and everything went dark.

**HIT THAT BUTTON! - good or bad!**


	4. Into The Swing of Things

**The Party, With a Medieval Twist**

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, apart from my own characters.

**A/N -** Please please please review!

**Chapter 4 - Into The Swing of Things.**

"What was that? Why's everything gone dark?" Sarah whispered on the point of hysterics.

"Ssssh calm down, I don't know. AHHHHHH!"

"Tom!"

"Something touched me!"

"Yes Tom, something did touch you!"

"Mr Eves! It's you!"

"Of course, who else would it be? I was in the basement, turned on the light and I must have tripped the switch" Replied Mr Eves, owner of the castle.

"That would explain the darkness" Sarah said quietly.

"Yes my dear, it would. Honestly, what did you think it was, ghosts!"

"Well, it suddenly went very cold and then the lights went out"

"Well I can explain the coldness too. Our guests have arrived. They must have let in the wind when they came through the front door. Now, we'll have to use candles in here for now, as I cannot get to the fuse box just yet. If you go and sort out that between you, I'll greet our guests"

Sarah and Tom went to work, both feeling very stupid with themselves.

"Hello and welcome to my home" Mr Eves bellowed down the hall to the waiting guests.

"Hello" Replied the group.

There had been great hilarity between the group as they had arrived. They all had dressed up for the occasion, but Luka and Sam had stolen the award for worst medieval costume, with the cowboy and milkmaid outfits. The group were taken into a large room, and served with cocktails. Over the next hour, more and more guests arrived and then the party started in full.

"Abby. Where are you off to?" Carter shouted. He was having a fabulous night. All his good friends were there; Luka, Sam, Chuck, Susan, Ray, and Neela. It was not often that they were able to get together.

"I'm visiting the ladies if you don't mind!"

"Of course not. I'll be waiting!"

Abby grinned as she walked towards the toilets. This place was amazing, she thought to herself. She spotted the door and noted the funny medieval ladies sign on it. As she pushed open the door, she saw she wasn't alone.

"My dear. What are you doing in here?" Said Mr Eves.

"Oh, I could have sworn I had the right door. Sorry!"

"Oh, its ok, stay"

"No thanks" Abby frowned.

Carter was waiting for Abby to return when he heard a stomach-wrenching scream……………………


End file.
